Apprentissage
by shinobu24
Summary: Felicity a eu de la chance de rencontrer Nyssa. Elle lui a appris de nombreuses choses pour se battre mais son éducation ne s'est pas arrêtée à ce domaine, UA [Felicity/Nyssa]. Cet OS fait partie des chapitres parallèles de la fiction "A ma place" (UA, Olicity). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement. Ch précédent : Ch 7
**OS Apprentissage (Chapitre 7 bis : A ma place)**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Cet OS fait partie des chapitres parallèles de la fiction "A ma place" (UA, Olicity). Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement.**

 **Chapitre précédent : Chapitre 7**

 **Résumé : Felicity a eu de la chance de rencontrer Nyssa. Elle lui a appris de nombreuses choses pour se battre mais son éducation ne s'est pas arrêtée à ce domaine, UA [Felicity/Nyssa].**

 **Petit avertissement, cet OS a un rating M et contient une relation lesbienne.**

* * *

Les jours de Felicity à la fac se partageaient maintenant entre ses cours, ses amis et la formation que Nyssa lui donnait. Elles se retrouvaient dans le parc ou dans une salle de sport qu'elle connaissait. Elle lui avait préparé un programme physique sur lequel elle avait peiné au début mais que maintenant elle était capable de le réaliser sans difficultés. Elle avait un meilleur souffle et une meilleure résistance globalement. Elle lui avait appris des techniques de self-défense avant de lui apprendre à attaquer, à mains nues ou armée. Et tous les jours Felicity ressentait une nouvelle sensation prendre corps en elle, un sentiment de pouvoir contrôler ce qui pouvait arriver dans sa vie.

Les moments d'entrainement s'étaient complétés par des instants plus amicaux. Nyssa passait quelque fois dans sa chambre d'étudiant pour parler de son entrainement et de ce qu'elle souhaitait lui apprendre, de son côté Felicity lui parlait d'elle et lui posait des questions. Elles avaient appris petit à petit à se connaitre et à se faire confiance.

Felicity était penché sur l'ordinateur de Nyssa qu'elle lui avait apporté pour la débarrasser d'un virus. Celle-ci, muette, observait Felicity concentrée sur l'écran, elle tapotait la monture de ses lunettes le temps que l'ordinateur daigne s'allumer puis se mit à taper à toute vitesse pour traquer le problème. Elles étaient assises côte à côte, face à au bureau de Felicity, leurs épaules se frôlant. Felicity avait appris le contact du corps de Nyssa contre le sien, ses entrainements se soldant pratiquement toujours par un corps à corps que la brune gagnait facilement.

Felicity toujours concentrée ne remarquait pas le regard de Nyssa, glisser sur elle. Celle-ci observait la bouche entrouverte de Felicity, ses lèvres pleines qui semblaient douces, puis son regard se dirigea sur son cou gracieux, elle retint sa main de venir caresser sa peau. Felicity se retourna vers elle à cet instant, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, le regard de Nyssa toujours aussi sombre avait un sens différent cette fois-ci. Elle y vit un désir retenu qui s'enflamma quand elle croisa son regard. Felicity se retrouva piégée dans ses yeux et son corps se réchauffa instantanément. Une tension soudaine pris corps en elle et elle resta figée, en attente de ce qui allait se passer, en retenant sa respiration. Nyssa quitta ses yeux et porta son regard sur ses lèvres puis glissa à son cou. Elle repoussa ses cheveux blonds, par-dessus son épaule, d'une geste doux, Felicity senti la caresse presque imperceptible de sa main. Nyssa approcha son visage doucement et respira profondément dans son cou, Felicity senti son cœur s'emballer un peu plus. Elle ne pensait plus, elle ne faisait que ressentir les émotions que les gestes de Nyssa réveillaient en elle. Quand elle senti les lèvres de Nyssa se poser contre sa peau, elle lâcha un soupir. A ce son Nyssa appuya le baiser et glissa sa main droite dans le cou de Felicity, elle ressenti son souffle s'emballer et le battement de son rythme cardiaque élevé. Felicity sentait maintenant le bout de la langue de Nyssa caresser la peau sensible sous son oreille et elle gémit à cette caresse. Elle senti son pouce caresser sa mâchoire et ses lèvres se poser enfin sur les siennes. Un léger effleurement qui s'affermi petit à petit, sentant sa langue caresser ses lèvres, elle ouvrit la bouche et sa langue chaude la pénétra pour caresser la sienne et se lover contre elle. Quand elle senti le baiser s'alléger, elle glissa sa main sur la nuque de Nyssa pour la garder encore contre elle un instant et gémit de mécontentement quand Nyssa abandonna sa bouche. Elles se regardèrent de nouveau dans les yeux et Nyssa déposa un baiser en caresse sur ses lèvres. Elles se tenaient encore l'une contre l'autre, leurs mains retenant le corps à apprivoiser.

\- Tu m'en veux?, lui demanda Nyssa en murmurant dans son cou, son front posé contre sa joue.

\- Non, lui répondit Felicity en caressant ses cheveux. Elle avait posé sa main gauche sur sa taille et la tenait contre elle, appréciant sa chaleur et sa douceur après toutes les émotions qu'elle avait réveillée. Felicity ne se posa pas de questions. Elles étaient devenues proches, elle aimait être avec elle et son baiser lui avait donné du plaisir, c'était suffisant pour elle.

La vie de Felicity continua comme avant, apprenant à se battre, et apprenant maintenant à connaitre le corps de Nyssa. Elle l'avait initié au combat et à l'amour saphique. Elles s'étaient embrassées et avaient eu des gestes tendres l'une pour l'autre pendant quelques temps, avant que Felicity ne se laisse emporter par son envie.

Ce jour-là, elles étaient dans la chambre de Felicity allongées sur son lit, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, en train de s'embrasser chastement quand elle avait approfondi le baiser et s'était resserré contre Nyssa. Celle-ci avait essayé de la calmer, lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne voulait rien forcer mais à ce moment Felicity n'en pouvait plus et en voulait plus. Elle avait pris la main de Nyssa dans la sienne pour la déplacer de sa taille à sa poitrine. Celle-ci avait reculé son visage pour pouvoir lire dans ses yeux si elle en avait vraiment envie et Nyssa se laissa aller à son tour, en voyant l'envie dans son regard.

Felicity ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche en poussant sa poitrine contre Nyssa. Elle senti sa main prendre son sein en coupe et son pouce caresser son téton à travers ses vêtements. A cette caresse Felicity se resserra contre son amante et passa ses mains dans son cou et ses cheveux. Elle senti Nyssa déboutonner son chemisier et la sensation de sa peu contre la sienne l'enflamma. Elle la caressa lentement avant de faire glisser son soutien-gorge sous son sein et de le caresser doucement. Felicity ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder faire. Nyssa s'était baissé et embrassait sa poitrine avant le lécher son téton tendu. Celle-ci releva la tête pour la regarder et son regard plein d'envie lui fit perdre sa retenu. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, pinçant son téton et caressant son sein. Felicity gémissait son prénom alors que Nyssa mordillait la peau tendre de son cou. Felicity se mit à se déhancher contre elle doucement, en glissant sa main sous son chemisier, pour caresser son dos. Sa peau était douce et chaude, elle n'avait qu'une envie qui était de se couler contre elle pour sentir sur tout son corps sa douceur. La brune avait glissé sa main sous sa jupe et caressait ses fesses, en sentant sa main, Felicity s'était mise sur le dos et avait écarté les cuisses pour lui laisser libre accès et Nyssa ne s'était pas fait prier. Elle avait caressé son sexe par-dessus le tissu de son sous-vêtement et Felicity s'était cambré pour approfondir le contact. Elle avait alors senti la main de Nyssa abaisser le morceau de tissu pour retrouver le contact de sa peau, elle avait gémit de nouveau à cette caresse intime.

\- Nyssa…

Celle-ci avait bloqué son bassin contre sa cuisse et se déhanchait doucement contre elle. Le souffle de Felicity était court, elle avait du mal à retenir son corps excité et tendu en attente de la jouissance. Un doigt caressait sa vulve et se mit à faire des va et vient pour humidifier ses lèvres de son vagin jusqu'à son clitoris.

\- Haaan, gémit Felicity quand Nyssa caressa une première fois son désir.

Elle senti les lèvres de Nyssa caresser les siennes alors que sa main s'activer entre ses cuisses. Elle tenta de lui rendre son baiser mais toute sa concentration et son envie était tournée sur les caresses que Nyssa lui prodiguait trop doucement à son goût. Elle avait enfouie sa main gauche dans ses cheveux noirs alors que l'autre caressait et griffait toujours son dos.

\- Nyssa …plus…, en essayant de contrôler son souffle.

Elle senti à ce moment deux doigts glisser entre ses lèvres en remontant jusqu'à son clitoris qu'ils malmenèrent jusqu'à la jouissance. Felicity se cambra sous le déferlement de feu qui prit corps en elle, agrippa plus fortement les cheveux noirs et Nyssa mordilla son téton offert à sa bouche alors que ses doigts prolongeaient son orgasme. Felicity sentait, vaguement maintenant embrumée par le plaisir, les déhanchements de Nyssa contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se recule. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour la voir plonger sa main dans son pantalon et se caresser. Elle continuait de caresser son dos de sa main droite, alors que la gauche malmenait le sein qu'elle avait découvert et Nyssa jouie contre elle rapidement. Elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre, Felicity dans le cou de Nyssa, respirant son odeur et profitant de la chaleur de ce corps maintenant alangui.

Sa formation se continua, elle devenait de plus en plus forte et apprenait de nombreuses techniques de combat. Le reste du temps, elle découvrait un nouveau plaisir avec Nyssa. Ce soir, la fac était en effervescence, Halloween était la soirée la plus excitante de l'année. Felicity arriva dans sa chambre où Nyssa l'attendait assise dans le fauteuil devant la fenêtre. Quand elle la vit entrer, elle prit le temps de la détailler. Elle portait une jupe courte noire plissée et un chemisier blanc avec une cravate bleue. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en queue de cheval et ses grands yeux bleus restaient innocents face à l'envie qu'elle faisait naitre chez toutes les personnes face à qui elle pouvait se présenter.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ?, lui demanda Nyssa sur un ton joueur.

\- De quoi ?, lui demanda-t-elle naïvement en ajustant ses lunettes.

\- Ce déguisement c'est pour moi ? Elle ne cachait pas son regard envieux.

Felicity baissa les yeux et lissa sa jupe.

\- C'est Halloween ce soir et je pensais qu'on pourrait en profiter pour s'amuser.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Nyssa se leva sans attendre et se glissa contre les corps de Felicity. Elle embrassa tendrement ses lèvres en jouant avec sa cravate, avant de lui retirer. Felicity avait posé sa main gauche sur la taille de Nyssa alors que la droite caressait sa poitrine. Felicity, depuis leur premier baiser avait découvert un nouveau monde de plaisir et s'employait à l'en remercier le plus souvent possible. Elle savait lui donner du plaisir et elle adorait l'entendre gémir avant de crier son nom dans son orgasme.

Nyssa la repoussa contre son lit et la fit s'allonger pour la chevaucher. Elle attrapa ses poignets pour les plaquer contre le matelas au-dessus de sa tête. Felicity se laissait faire, toute son attention focalisée sur sa langue qui caressait la sienne et le déhanchement de Nyssa sur son bassin. Elle ne se rendit compte de ce que faisait Nyssa seulement quand elle senti le tissu glisser sur ses poignets et les serrer. Elle s'arracha au baiser pour vérifier et elle vit Nyssa finir de lui attacher les poignets à la tête de lit, son souffle se perdit et elle regarda son amante. Celle-ci avait un regard noir de désir qui failli faire gémir Felicity. Puis Nyssa se releva et enfila sa veste, Felicity qui l'observait en se mordillant la lèvre, fronça les sourcils.

\- Où tu vas ?, lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- J'ai une course à faire.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser là.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps chérie.

\- Non, … elle ouvrit la porte, … revient ici, lui ordonna-t-elle sans succès.

Felicity grogna, c'était trop tard, elle se retrouvait seule, allongée sur son lit, les poignets attachés, contrainte d'attendre son retour. Elle était excitée par ce début de jeu mais le départ de Nyssa réveilla sa colère. Elle se retrouvait frustrée et incapable de calmer son excitation. Elle tenta de contenir ses sentiments comme elle lui avait appris. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle sentait encore les lèvres et les mains de la brune sur son corps, elle souffla et secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées. Elle se calma en essayant d'ignorer la chaleur qui s'était réveillée dans son ventre.

Un quart d'heure après Nyssa était de retour. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et contempla le corps de Felicity offert, elle était attachée et ses mouvements pour essayer de bouger avait fait remonter sa jupe courte sur le haut de ses cuisses. Au bruit de la porte Felicity ouvrit les yeux et darda son regard dans celui de la brune.

\- Tu as l'air contrariée ma chérie, lui dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

\- Détache-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle en tirant sur la cravate.

\- Tu ne veux plus jouer ?, lui demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard triste.

\- J'en avais peut être envie tout à l'heure mais tu m'as laissé seule. Alors libère-moi.

\- Tu pourrais être polie au moins chérie.

\- Libère moi…immédiatement. Sa voix qu'elle avait réussie à contrôler jusque-là se mit à trembler.

\- Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça. Sa voix était toujours douce et innocente. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas encore appris à bien te maitriser.

Nyssa s'approcha doucement du lit et s'assit près d'elle. Elle posa sa main gauche sur la joue de Felicity et la caressa, celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire et tourna la tête pour échapper à ses caresses.

\- Chut bébé… Laisse toi faire, lui susurra-t-elle en lui enlevant ses lunettes.

Elle attrapa son menton pour faire pivoter sa tête et pour qu'elle la regarde. Elle se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser doux sur son front.

\- Ne me touche pas. Son ton était toujours énervé et le comportement de Nyssa n'arrangeait rien.

Nyssa lui sourit, se leva et s'assit au-dessus d'elle. Felicity ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Nyssa.

\- Je croyais qu'on allait s'amuser ce soir…

\- Et tu m'as laissé, s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai laissé pour te mettre en condition, pour que tu penses à ce que j'allais te faire et au plaisir que tu allais prendre.

Nyssa, en parlant, avait commencé à ouvrir son chemisier blanc et à découvrir la poitrine de Felicity.

\- Non.

\- Dit-elle avec le souffle court et en se cambrant pour m'offrir sa poitrine, commenta Nyssa pour se moquer.

Felicity avait beau repousser Nyssa par ses paroles, son corps ne faisait que quémander plus de caresses et appeler au plaisir. La brune ouvrit son chemisier à son tour et se caressa les seins sous le regard de Felicity, en se déhanchant doucement, puis elle se déplaça et souleva la jupe plissé pour découvrir une culotte en dentelle blanche.

\- Tu veux que je m'arrête ?

\- Oui, lâche-moi.

Elle glissa sa main entre ses cuisses et la caressa doucement.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête de te caresser?

\- Oui. Sa voix n'était plus aussi assurée.

Nyssa se baissa et survola le sexe de Felicity de sa bouche. Celle-ci maintenant la regardait faire, toute son attention concentrée sur les gestes qui allaient lui apporter du plaisir. Elle déposa de légers baisers entre ses cuisses et Felicity gémit en sentant son excitation monter d'un cran.

\- Han...

\- Tu veux que je m'arrête ?, lui demanda-t-elle encore une fois en se relevant.

\- Non, gémit-elle. Non ne t'arrête pas.

\- Tu es sure ? Tu m'as l'air de changer d'avis très rapidement. Elle se redressa et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et l'approfondi. Felicity gémit dans sa bouche.

\- S'il te plait Nyssa, la supplia-t-elle quand celle-ci se releva.

\- Comme tu veux ma chérie.

Elle se recula en se redressant, se déshabillant entièrement en prenant son temps sous le regard de Felicity. Elle remonta sur le lit et retira le sous-vêtement de Felicity. Celle-ci alanguie et offerte, se déhanchait sur le matelas, son chemisier ouvert qui exposait sa poitrine et sa jupe relevée sur son ventre révélait sa féminité. Nyssa s'installa entre ses cuisses que Felicity écarta un peu plus, la brune se pencha, embrassa ses cuisses se rapprochant de son sexe et la gouta. Elle s'employa à lui faire perdre la tête lentement et la chaleur qui gagnait son corps poussa Felicity à tirer sur la cravate. Elle avait envie de caresser Nyssa et de se caresser, elle avait besoin de la maintenir pour agir sur son corps mais ce lien la frustrait au plus haut point et l'excitait encore plus. Elle était livrée aux mains et aux bons soins de son amante. Felicity joui en rejetant sa tête en arrière quand Nyssa se mit à la chevaucher en frotta son sexe contre le sien, elle cria son nom dans son orgasme et Nyssa se laissa emporter par le sien à sa suite.

Dans le brouillard de son plaisir, Felicity senti Nyssa défaire son lien. Elle se glissa contre son corps, entre ses bras, plongea sa tête dans son cou et se laissa aller en la sentant la couvrir d'une couverture et resserrer ses bras autour d'elle. Elle était bien, sereine comme elle ne l'avait plus était depuis longtemps, et pour ça elle ne la remercierait jamais assez.


End file.
